bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Nakeem Grindina
|image = |conflict =Arrancar Invasion |date =September 7 |place =Human World, Karakura Town |result =Rangiku Matsumoto victorious |side1 =*Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto |side2 =*Fracción Nakeem Grindina † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Sonído |casual1 =*Matsumoto is minorly injured. |casual2 =*Nakeem is killed. }} is a battle during The Cold War that takes place in Karakura Town. After Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo attack Karakura Town, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and a couple of other Shinigami are assigned to defend the town from the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 14-15 Nakeem is one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción. Prelude Because of Ulquiorra's failure to kill Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez decides to go to Karakura Town with his Fracción. Upon arrival they all search for individuals with spiritual power to battle. Once they manage to find an opponent to battle, they all head out to their destination.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 5-7 Nakeem Grindina and Shawlong Kufang decide to head over to where Rangiku and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya are. When they reach their destination Shawlong goes to fight Hitsugaya, while Nakeem decides to fight Rangiku.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 13-14 Battle As Hitsugaya faces off against Shawlong, Rangiku takes on Nakeem, only to be easily defeated by the large Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 3 Rangiku then proves to be faking her defeat as while she is down and Nakeem is distracted by Hitsugaya's fight, she takes out her communicator allowing her to get confirmation that the limit release she had previously requested has been approved. She gets up just before Nakeem attempts to step on her, but she easily holds him off with one hand. She then tells the others that the limit release has been approved, causing both her, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Hitsugaya to remove their seals.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, pages 11-17 When Nakeem asks what the limit release is, she explains that a limit release is a process applied to captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 to prevent unnecessary ripples in the balance of the Human World. The symbols of their respective divisions are placed on them to seal 80% of their Reiatsu, but after getting them removed, their power becomes 5 times greater. Nakeem attempts to punch Rangiku, but she simply blocks it with her forearm. Rangiku proceeds to tell him that he is slow and states that upon his arrival he showed great speed, she then asks that he do so again. Nakeem then disappears and reappears behind her and states that it is called Sonído as he launches an attack at her, but before he can land a hit, she disappears and reappears behind him and states that Shinigami call it Shunpo. Before he can react he is dealt a large slash wound on his back. She then releases her Zanpakutō and finishes off the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 5-20 Aftermath Rangiku comes out of her battle relatively unharmed, but an injured Hitsugaya falls down onto the rooftop she's standing on. She calls for Orihime Inoue to come and heal him,Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 2 which she does immediately.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 18 References Navigation Category:Fights